The Plug and Play Dragon
by daizjauun
Summary: I'm someone who does something that I call Plug and Play characters. When I do this I just simply add an OC of mine that I have designed specifically to encourage an outcome of a particular storyline. And this one is no different, I am adding a character of mine with his very special sacred gear to encourage the maturation of one issei Hyoudou. Hopefully Shit doesn't hit the fan.


VAV The Plug and Play Dragon VAV

 _I'm someone who does something that I call Plug and Play characters. When I do this I just simply add an OC of mine that I have designed specifically to encourage an outcome of a particular storyline. And this one is no different, I am adding a character of mine with his very special sacred gear to encourage the maturation of one issei Hyoudou._

 _He will be one of the few main characters. You will see him almost all the time. But an important thing to note is that he needs just as much, if not more, psychological healing than the others. On that note he will have the strangest version of insanity I can make._

 _Both issei and Draconis will have harems. Neither harem has been fully chosen._

Rules for the story: (#-1=Your rules)(#-2=My rules)

1-1: No men. I'm sorry, I don't do slash.

2-1: They may share some of the women.

3-1: When suggesting a woman to either harem, you must include a fetish for that woman. Suggestions i consider will earn a shout out in the chapter the suggestion is relevant.

4-1: There is a difference in between flames and criticism . Flames are useless and will be ignored. Criticism is helpful and welcomed, Good criticism will earn you a shout out in the next chapter. (Unless you ask for a shoutout)

5-1: I have been idle on this chapter for the better part of a month. You want me to go faster, Review or at the very least follow.

1-2: The women will not be overly needy.(mostly independent for most women.)

2-2: Some women have already been decided.

3-2: Draconis is dominant, take control, and a slight exibitionist. Issei is dominant, Commanding, and has the world's biggest 'boob' (almost any size) fetish.

4-2: No-one will have sex more than 3 times a day. The average for females, will be around once or twice a week.

5-2: While there is no update schedule, all chapters will be close to 5,000 words.

6-2: I will not drop the story, nor will i end it until it is at least 200,000 words.

7-2: sex scenes will be as descriptive as I can possibly make them. But not every time someone has sex will earn a scene, as it will get repetitive.

7-2.1: On that note, everything will be as descriptive and realistic as possible. This includes, but not limited to; sex, gore, psychological torture, normal torture, abuse, injuries, etcetera. There WILL be people being: torn in half, burned alive, decapitated, eaten, disemboweled, disintegrated, eviscerated, and other forms of death/injury. None of that will described in the simple terms given here. Those of you who are weak of stomach or heart, This is your ONLY warning, this is going to get VERY morbid and gory. Don't come complaining to me about anything I have warned you about above.

 _This chapter is designed to make you understand what his sacred gear is. I'm sorry but this first chapter IS going to be chunky, you're not getting any substantial history in this chapter. You'll see the missing parts in flashbacks later though._

Key-

[Daevilick ] - Sacred gears speaking

"Speaking"

'Thought communication'

 **{Sacred gear abilities}**

1st POV - Daevilick

"Do you really think you can contain me forever with this. With this Arsenal I Could do so much more than you ever would be able too. You cannot do this just because I'm ''too'' strong"

"We the Council of dragons hereby binds you to that of a sacred gear, may you forever be bound to this gear as all the powerful dragons have been bound as well… and I as the leader of the Council of dragons, and one of your friends I give you my condolences. I wish you to know in your last moments on this plane of existence that this was not my choice, nor my will"

"If that is your will David. I understand, and I forgive you, and you alone. And as the council has forced my hand, I, Daevilick Phellion: Great Hell Dragon of the East, ; hereby bind myself to the sacred gear, which shall be named [reincarnate ]. May the holders of my sacred gear, forever contain my soul. It is my will that my sacred gear shall bestow my power upon my reincarnations." It was at this point that he begun to dissolve into particles of energy.

"By Ophis! The only wielders of his sacred gear would only be his reincarnations!"

"If that's true it is guaranteed that they will all be powerful. Powerful enough that they would have the potential to become equal or, God forbid, stronger than to Daevilick Phellion himself!"

At this point all that was left of him was a swirling vortex of energy. [None shall forget the legacy of Daevilick Phellion, Apprentice of the first of the Four Horsemen, death, wielder of the infinite Arsenal, holder of Eternity, Absolution, and the end of infinity. May my sacred gear be a blessing of strength and bravery upon those who are my reincarnations. With my final breath and a strand of my soul, I bend reality to my will for this one command. **SO I WILL IT, SO IT SHALL BE.** ] And with a final blast, he was gone.

Draconis's POV

(age 6, 11-ish years before the start of HighSchool DxD)

"*Yawn*" hello my name is Draconis, I'm a six-year-old boy with the mind of a... I suppose a 10 year old boy, I tend to hide that from my classmates, because it makes them make fun of me. I'm a guy who lives in North Carolina America. That's about all the information about my personal life you're going to get for now. Let's move on to tell you how my story started. First some background, I'm the kind of guy who prefers to sit in the background until something I actually care about happens. And because of that most people treat me as an outcast, a socially awkward person, a rekluse, etcetera. As of right now I got like 5 friends, not all of them very good but very good people. I don't really care that I have so little friends, 'cause for some odd reason I don't feel like I can connect with them very well. recently my life has been getting a little bit more complicated. And even though it's somewhat complicated right now it will not remotely prepare me for what is about to happen. It all started on my sixth birthday. I'm not entirely sure why I was Blessed, or cursed, with this but…

[*Yawn * Oh. hello what's your name ]

"Uhh?" Was my articulate answer. So 6 year old boy, ten-year-old mind, how do you expect me to react to something like this. If you said confused we have a winner. And so I said to the weird voice that I think originated from within my own skull ' Draconis, but who are you'

[my name is Daevilick Phellion, and as to what your next question will most likely be, yes, I am within your head. and an explanation is probably in order. Well in order to explain what happened would take too long so let me give you a general idea. Every story from almost every mythology and culture around the world is probably true to some extent. A lot of things that mythology, culture and religion have neglected to mention, such as sacred gears such as myself. Or rather sacred gears are prisons for people as strong as me, not necessarily evil, just too powerful to be contained in normal manners. I am the person that this sacred gear, that you are the wielder of, made of, and yes you are not insane if you give me some time I can prove to you that I am real. I just can't do it in public otherwise the government would try to experiment on you, probably dissect you. ] He said the last part in an amused tone, I'm not sure if I'm being mocked or not… Wait. That doesn't matter, I DON'T want to be dissected!

' well what are you going to try to do. Also how does this affect me at all. Or better yet what does this do to me in general'

[I'm going to show you what an aura looks like. This affects you because now that you know what you are, people are going to hunt you. Either to kill you or to try to convince you to join their group. And what this does to you is makes you half dragon half human, or it would be better explained as a human with all Dragon abilities and a dragon's state. Respectfully. ] Ok… Now i know he's mocking me.

After hearing that I waited until the end of my birthday party and went into my room, immediately after entering my room the really strange stuff began to happen. What happened is really difficult to explain. if you ever played Assassin's Creed think of Eagle Vision, and then mix it up with sensing power levels in Dragon Ball Z. in general I can tell what people thought of me what they were thinking of in that moment, in general as I could feel emotions radiating off them. Whether or not they were human and if they were not what species they were, but I didn't recognize which species they were, as I didn't know what those species would feel like. I could also sense where they were and how powerful they were. After I saw other... Thing's, Auras I tried it to see my own. But what I saw was quite strange, I saw this blackish purple flame that was swirling around me, and an incredibly intense red swirling tornado of flame around my left hand. I could only assume that the red flame was the sacred gear and the black flame was my aura. 'hey Daevilick do you know why my aura looks black?

[Oh! A black Aura means that you have an uncanny capability to perform necromancy. You know, the kind of magic that summons the dead to do your bidding. Overall the magic that I find to be the most badass but one of the hardest to cast. Honestly in terms of difficulty I prefer sticking to fire ice and lightning spells. The occasional curse or Alpha's Aura thrown in there.]

'And if it's a black purple flameado?'

[Umm… I think that means you have an affinity for: Necromancy, Cursed fire, water, And normal fire. Strange, But well rounded and powerful combination. Also aren't you reacting a bit calmly to all this. ]

'how do you think the people at my birthday party would have reacted if I suddenly freaked out for no reason.'

[They probably would have thought you were insane. But now that you're alone you're still calm. That's not what I expect from being introduced into the world of Mythology, religion, and other things. Really just about everything that you guys think you made up is actually real. Especially mythological creatures such as: Dragons, Nekoshou/Nekomata, Devil's, fallen angels, angels, assorted Spirits, gods, just about anything you can think of. ]

' well that doesn't really matter to me because ever since I was 4 I wanted that stuff to be real. So, I'm a half dragon now. What does being a half dragon mean for me.'

[For now being a half dragon means that : your senses will become more powerful especially your sense of smell and taste, later on in your life your hormones will be stronger and radiate out of you to affect the people around you, you will also have several different States, these states will be different variations of your first form a half form and a full form, my personal favorite to fight in is the Three Fourths form, an upgraded version of the half form, the first form is what I would use to show myself in public, the half form is how I would show myself in mythological societies, and my Three Fourths and full form would be what I would use for combat ]

' do you always go on tangents?'

[Only when I'm reincarnated into a person who doesn't know about the mythological world, AKA someone who's either ignorant, incapable, or stupid. Currently you're simply ignorant. I can work with that, it's not all that hard to teach you what the hell's going on in the real world. The hard part is going to be to prepare you for that hell that is the world. ]

There's no way around it, he is mocking me.

Time skip 9-ish years later. Age 15.

[Well the first part of the plan is finished, we're moving to Japan. ]

'oh. It's been awhile since we've talked. Why are we moving to Japan again?'

[you're no fun anymore... And we're moving to Japan because that's where the sister of the current Lucifer is currently residing. You've done enough strength and endurance training, now we get to move on to magic, transformation, and special ability training ]

' what does that entitle?'

[magic training on teach you a few basic spells mostly long-range offense and close-range defense. Transformation training is going to be teaching you to transform in between states, and controlling said state. Special ability training is going to teach you the abilities that you get from having me as a sacred gear. ]

[I want you to go into the forest for a bit first thing I'm going to teach you the basic barrier stuff. ]

"Okay just remind me what you've taught me so far."

[As you should know already, I've taught you three barrier spells. The first one that I taught you, creates a massive down that protect you from all projectile, if you're powerful enough. The second one that I taught you, creates a small, but incredibly powerful barrier directly in front of what you're trying to protect, this functions like the first but is much more focused. The third one creates a special barrier that surrounds a singular Target that keeps everything within, inside while keeping everything outside, outside. This one is entirely unbreakable, but incredibly difficult to move. ]

[I have taught you several offensive spells, the majority of them are elemental. But I have taught you how to summon bone weapons and skeleton warriors, without ripping people from the afterlife. You've almost done with shifting and controlling your dragon states, though you have somehow managed to get roaring and breathing fire down. ]

[And finally, even though I didn't teach you this, you somehow know every language in the world. I know for a fact that didn't happen with my previous users. So you are a bit of a miracle unto yourself. ]

"Right, right. Just checking that your paying attention to what I've learned."

[Moron. ]

Age 16

'so I'm in Japan. What now?'[Now, you should use notes and letters to contact the other factions. Or you could just be a little late to the party and play a waiting game. ]

'Well, some of the sacred gears are gathering here so I think I'll wait until the, inevitable, sacred gear war starts.' I contemplated that for a minute before shrugging.' After that Mayhem starts, I plan to be my own faction consisting of prior members of the other ones.' [Mmph. Bwaaa haa haa haaa ha ]

'Hey, what are you laughing at?!.' [Haha haha haha haha haha haha haha ha ha ha ha huuh… ]

'Seriously what are you laughing at!?' [Knowing you, your faction would consist of you, your girlfriends, your friends, and their girlfriends. ]

'Jerk.' [Hahaha! And you don't even deny it! ]

'Fuck you.' [haa haa haaa ha ha haaa ha-… ]

2 months before the start of Highschool DxD Age 17

[Hey. Draconis. ] This better be important.

'Yeah, i'm in the middle of class?' [You see the guy with the boosted gear? ] Ok that's very important.

'Yeah, probably. What does it look like?' [his left arm should be pulsing with red energy. ] Ok, whose left arm is pulsing?

'Hmm? WHAT! But, but, but! That's Issei, the pervert!' No. No. No. This can't be happening! If he's part dragon, he'll try to get every girl in the school. I won't get a girlfriend!

[Really? That's your concern? ] I can hear the sweatdrop. He's mocking me again. 'Well I'm sorry for being a romantic.' I mean, who doesn't want kids?

[And sex crazed, You forgot sex crazed.] 'Fuck you, and fuck hormones!' I sat there sullenly for a few minutes, while trying to figure out a new plan that included Issei.

[So what's your new plan?] 'I'll talk to him, in the hope of turning him into a smart pervert, possibly befriend him. Then Introduce him to Pervert poker, if I do that then i might not be so bored in school'

[Wait, What's pervert poker] 'Same as "item" poker'

[Oh… Right that game. What's the item in this variation?] 'The only thing they understand, porn…'

[That's actually quite sad.] 'I concur.'

So at the start of the free period I go greet and meet the pervert trio. 'This is going to painful.' [Yeah…] "Hey! Can we talk?"

The pervert with glasses, Aka Pervert #1, Looks at me. "Hey are you new here"

It's the middle of the school year… I sweatdrop. "Am I really that hard to notice?"

All three of them nod… Wow. At least they aren't treating me like they treat "The pretty boys". The bald pervert, Aka Pervert #2, Says "So, who are you."

"My name is Draconis. Yes, that's latin for dragon. Family tradition. I already know your names" I only know and care about Issei's name "The members of the pervert trio."

Pervert #1 gets right up in my face. "Is that an insult upon our brotherhood?"

Pervert #2 gets next to him. 'I think I'm limboing, That is the term right?'

"I don't think you understand the joy that is porn!" Wow… These two are idiots. Proclaiming that to every girl within hearing range.

[I know how to shut them up] 'Yeah me too' "You do know it's pale in comparison to the real thing, right?" I say that in the most innocent voice I can.

The evil two of the pervert trio are now crying on the floor. Then Issei Said "Be strong my brothers. We will ommpph!" I cover his mouth at that.

"Think it, Do not say it. If you three could do that, then you might have had girlfriends by now." 'Oh Crap, they have stars in their eyes, and devious smirks. I probably shouldn't have said that, huh?' [Yeah. You reap what you sow]

Issei POV/3rd POV

'Who does this guy think he is.'

Motohama Says to this guy "Yeah, well it's not like got a girlfriend! Huh, do yah?" And with those words, Draconis froze.

NOPE. RUN AWAY. This guy is terrifying, I feel like I'm being crushed over here, what did he say?!

"Yeah… I don't… She's dead." oh… Shit. We are so dead. WHY IS HE LAUGHING?! I'm just gonna back up here.

Then Matsuda said "No way. You're to plain for anyone to notice." THEY CAN'T FEEL THIS?! Oh crap, I'll see you guys at your funerals.

"Huh Huhuh ha ha haha hahaHA. Your right. I saw her." Fuck! He's crying over there. Umm… Just a few more feet and i'll be gone, around the corner.

"You two didn't know so you get a free pass." WHERE THE 9 HELLS DID THAT SWORD COME FROM! "However, You Talk about lilium ever again and i'll use nolite contristare on you and end your temporary existences." WHY CAN NO ONE SEE THAT FUCKING SWORD, IT'S ALMOST AS TALL AS HIM, _and more importantly_ , **IT'S AT OUR NECKS!**

I Don't care what they do. I'm gonna surrender. Before he kills us…

"Oh. But issei's fine, He wasn't an idiot." I'M GONNA LIVE! "Surprisingly tame over there actually. I should have guessed he was the mature one. What with the fact he doesn't **Rape** People With His _EYES_ , Nor Is He A **Lolicon** , His **ONLY** Problem is his _OBSESSION_ With **Boobs**." Was that a compliment or an insult? I can't tell… I think I'm being mocked…

Draconis's POV

I hate those two so much, Not only did they piss me off, But they almost made me blow my cover! [I also wish that you could just kill them and get it over with.] 'Ohhhh… I really need to **JUST. GET. OVER. HER.** ' [Woah! Calm down, You just blew up my garden] 'WHAT DO YOU ME-… Wait, you have a garden in my mind-scape?' [Yep.] 'What do you grow' [Salad, rosemary, oregano, pumpkins, apples, asparagus, and ONIONS] 'Thank you for growing the onions.' [I know you love onions.] 'Onions' 'I feel so much better now, was that on purpose' [I wish it was on purpose.] '…' […] 'Yeah…'

And that's all I wrote.

R&R All that jizz. I'm new at this. I also take anyone whose main language is english, And uses the site regularly(Even though I can't check) as a beta-reader.


End file.
